


[盾綠] ChitChat

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 讓我來為盾綠突破冰點的溫度加熱0.01度！之前跟今朝醉 討論過盾綠簡直冷穿地心(目前為止我就看到過兩篇文吧)，這篇如果不嫌棄想送妳呢。很喜歡Steve跟Banner的溫柔，以他們的性格一定會相處融洽成為好朋友的，想寫一下那種想像中暖心的感覺。文的主題是他們聊天的瑣碎內容，沒有什麼大事發生，歲月安寧。





	[盾綠] ChitChat

**Author's Note:**

> 讓我來為盾綠突破冰點的溫度加熱0.01度！
> 
> 之前跟今朝醉 討論過盾綠簡直冷穿地心(目前為止我就看到過兩篇文吧)，這篇如果不嫌棄想送妳呢。
> 
> 很喜歡Steve跟Banner的溫柔，以他們的性格一定會相處融洽成為好朋友的，想寫一下那種想像中暖心的感覺。  
> 文的主題是他們聊天的瑣碎內容，沒有什麼大事發生，歲月安寧。

可怜的、注定要破碎在地板的马克杯，坚强躲开了既定命运，千钧一发间在半空被接住了，新鲜滚烫的咖啡一滴没洒。

 

「Steve…?」

 

如果不是这金发男人忽然从厨房中岛蹦出来，他不会吓得连杯也握不牢。这也好，为他熬夜到凌晨两点潜到公共层厨房冲咖啡的小竭息增添了惊吓，有无与伦比的回神作用。

「谢谢。打扰你半夜仰卧起坐的兴致了吗?请继续。」

 

蓝得能直接溺毙人的眼睛无辜地看着他，博士心揪了一下，真的跟Tony相处太久了习惯了你来我往、唇枪舌剑，一时之间管不住刻薄的嘴。

刚完成了那么多实验数据比对，神经牵扯得无比脆弱，头昏脑胀连想骂脏话的心都有了，但是嘿、Language，可是很重要的。

 

「博士，你说话愈来愈像Tony了。」

 

「我知道、我知道。」Banner举起双手作投降状，「代表我离亿万富豪、万人迷的目标又近了一步?」

 

队长的表情变得很有趣，是他想叫Javis录下来做圣诞卡那种有趣。

他皱起鼻尖、咬着口腔内侧的肉认真地沈吟一会，挤一挤眉头，「万人迷吗?这样的话好像是反方向的样子。」

肯定是用超级脑袋瞬间过滤了一千句比他更刻薄的话的余辜，温和无害，但他们都颇有默契、狡黠地笑了。

 

「对不起吓到你。」

 

Banner摆摆手，呷了一口浓得让喉心发酸的咖啡。如果不饮完这杯难饮的黑魔液再睁眼就是明天旭日了，他还有阿尔卑斯山那么多数据没整理。

 

 

「你蹲在下面干嘛?」

 

「哦」，Cap指指后方发红、飘着细烟的平底锅，「想弄Pancake，可是云呢拿油跌进柜底了，捡不到。」

 

「我来看看。」

他艰难地吞下那口饮料，觉得自己可能需要些糖粉了。

 

*                                 *                                  *

「这就是...呃、把手臂操练得像电灯柱的第一个坏处。」

Banner趴在地上，憋着一口气将手臂伸至极限，终于构到深处的玻璃樽，久未活动的关节发出疼痛警号。

 

「汲取教训了。」队长愉悦地接过来，有条不紊地抹干净，于大碗中洒下数滴。

 

「所以明天的健身环节不会有四小时凌虐沙包?」

博士抓过鲜牛奶递给他，队长仔细地量了30 ml(一滴不差)，用木匙拌匀着米白色、慢慢融入奶黄面糊，顺滑的漩涡能勾起任何人的食欲。

 

「嗯，调整成三个半小时。Doctor’s advice.」

队长从善如流，轻松回答，博士揉着浮肿的眼皮笑了起来，咕噜了句模糊的「最好是...」

 

厨房平常多是他俩在用。

没有那么忙的话，Banner会快速准备些简餐例如三明治、沙律等，好让另一位科学兄弟不会整天以咖啡抵饿而胃痛；Steve则喜欢依照食谱烹调日常西餐，试验成功还会煮一桌子来犒赏大家。所以，是的，他完全知道自己在做什么。

 

「加点橄榄油？」博士提议，总有些美味秘诀是藏在回忆里，而非印在纸上的。

他捏着僵硬的肩膀，在整齐的调味架（队长肯定整理过了）轻易找到金黄色浓郁液体，晃两晃，「会更香软。」

 

「看来我们之中有位甜品大师。」

队长露出一个「有何不可」的眼神，于是Banner随意倒了几滴「嗯，我妈，小时候总爱弄这个，只要看我吃得开心，她就会很开心，我能吃好多。」

 

Steve瞇起眼眸，好像被谁戳到软肋，很快又回复开朗微笑，「帮忙打个蛋白霜?」

「呃...好吧，我想。」

Banner本来就是下来喝个提神剂，没想过连手制作什么甜点，现在已骑虎难下了。

 

「你的肩膀似乎比我更需要运动。」队长装作一本正经。

 

「我刚才还听它说要休息呢。」

Banner承认看到晶莹剔透的蛋白在透明器皿中流动，确实很舒压。

他流畅地加入砂糖，它们白得发亮、细碎地浮在黏稠的表面，「咕嘟」插入打蛋器启动，规律的隆隆声充斥耳朵。

 

「怎么不睡?」

 

「。。。哈?」打蛋器卖力搅动，稍稍掩盖了队长的声音。

蛋白中的气泡震荡，愈来愈大颗，质感变得更坚挺。

过一会才恍然大悟道「噢，实验。你呢?」

 

「一百个理由，你想听第二个还是第五十八个?」

队长拌好面糊，满意点头，在高脚椅迭起长腿，专注地看着蛋白糊逐渐成形。

 

「如果你正苦恼于团体士气低迷，准备搞个促进合作精神的慷慨演讲，我发誓我很合群，只有另一个我不是。」

眼前的男人是被冰封了七十年的人民英雄、美国精神代表，压力超乎常人想象，他有任何理由凌晨失眠跑出来弄松饼或者跳探戈或者玩呼拉圈，不会有人多吭一句。

 

「……那另一个你近来怎样?」队长随意拎起饱满鲜艳的草莓，摘除细叶，衔在嘴唇间，露出被取悦的神情。

 

「平静。也许还想听最新版本的安眠曲，紧贴潮流。」Banner暂停电源，提起打蛋器尖端，浆液稀稀拉拉流下来，继续用中速发打。

「说真的，这是心理压力测试吗?

待会Fury要从厨柜跳出来看蛋白霜是否打得够挺，来评估Hulk的危险指数?」

 

「现阶段来说不合格。嘿，加点柠檬汁。」

队长从忙碌中腾出双手，拨开整齐的草莓片，将柠檬切半，榨下果汁。

「Hey.」Banner无奈转身、将蛋白糊保护在怀中，顺便倒入余下所有砂糖「拜托，你的手握力能捏爆人头。」

 

「没有任何评估，博士，只是朋友闲聊。」

谒后语『别太敏//感喔』。

 

 

也许是队友，也许是过客，但他们从来都不是这种关系。

不是朋友。

 

博士咽下不合时宜的想法。

 

「看。」

云朵般绵密松软的白色，在打蛋器上竖起迷人的小弯勾。

 

 

*                       *                *

「Fold-in.」队长将二人中间的面糊推向小伙伴，「我手劲太强了，怕搅碎空气泡。」

 

而Banner，因为他是Banner，在能力范围内的要求通常不会拒绝(但他几乎累得上下眼帘黏合了，这超越了他的精神范围)，而这一点不知怎的让他照顾人的角色愈来愈吃重了，谁想到队长终有天竟列队在「不要和他计较的三岁小孩组别」(凌晨两时半没有乌眉瞌睡，还能倾情演绎海蓝Bling Bling眼光，他决定真的不计较了，仅此一次)。

 

「美国队长限定型号，深宵美食主持推卸责任款。」

博士专注地将一部分面糊拌入蛋白，以非常轻柔的力度混合，用刮刀将最下面的面糊快速翻到上面。

「如果我没有下来，你打算怎么完成?」

他知道Steve绝对能将手劲控制得丝毫不差(不然那几颗蛋黄是怎么跳出来的)，只是想让自己继续留在厨房，背后的原因大概是提倡小组向心力、协作精神等巴啦巴啦领//导责任感在作崇。

 

将奇异果、苹果跟草莓果粒放好，队长洗净双手，打开厨柜门蹲下来，握着下巴以阅读历史文献般认真的态度，挑选酱汁。

「还是能弄好，只是未必好吃。」

 

「嗯哼。」Banner左手紧握盆底，另手继续动作，务求保留面糊澎胀的空气感，犹如进行科学实验般严谨。

「烹饪是调剂失眠的好方法。」更别提煮完一大轮必然会累瘫。

 

「睡了六十多年，偶尔失眠不算什么。很高兴知道Pancake的食谱还是大同小异，有些熟悉的事物还是不会变。」

Cap每手拎起两支酱汁，递前给博士看标签「焦糖、蜜糖、枫糖、鲜奶油?」

 

「焦糖、枫糖、鲜奶油。」博士颔首。

 

「都不要...?」

 

「都要。」

 

「哇...你很爱吃甜。」Cap想不到Banner竟一下子选了三款，微笑着摇头，将甜酱汁分别挤进白色小瓷碟。

「说起来，厨房好像都是我们在用?」

 

「嗯，我喜欢煮东西。

烹饪有种必然逻辑，只要计算精确，将每步误差减到最少，便几乎可确定获得预期结果，虽然分享范围小，但满意指数高，很值得。」

 

Cap侧起头，满脸疑惑，沉默了好一会，边用毛巾抹净碟边。

直到Banner瞧他一眼。

 

「......你刚才在说英文吗?」

队长哭笑不得。

这些科学天才的思维方式真难懂，所以现在又进入了「不说英文」时间?

 

 

「不，我其实完全不知道自己说了什么。」博士垂头，笑得耸起肩膀。

*                                *                             *

下锅。

 

Banner边啜咖啡，边看队长露出埋手榴弹般严肃的神情，用雪糕匙勺起面糊，在抹了油的平底锅上分别摆放四团。

然后快速加入几滴水，盖上锅盖。

 

「我们...不是在弄热香饼?」

 

「Soufflé pancake，上网学的。」Cap意得志满地挑眉的样子很逗趣，像是在催促别人鼓掌赞扬。

这么孩子气的一面在联合国外交大会上可永远看不到。

 

「我以为能看到全民偶像帅气翻锅的样子，失望。」

Banner就不顺他意。

 

「别挑衅我，你明天会看到我煮早餐同时翻着四只太阳蛋。」

 

想到那犹如杂耍的画面，两人都忍俊不禁地笑了。

两分钟溜走，掀开锅盖，氤氲的蒸气腾升而上，芬芳温甜的蛋香扑了满脸。

 

「wow~好香~~」

两人不约而同像孩子般发出由衷赞叹。

白茫茫的雾气之下，pancake高高拱成球状，似半凝固的冰淇淋般柔滑，队长急忙将金黄焦香的一面翻出来，再煎两分钟。

Banner递上碟子，Cap小心翼翼摆上松饼，没有任何缺角或扁塌。

 

「真漂亮。」

博士呢喃，立即将酱汁围边放好，洒上色彩缤纷的水果粒，最后喷上澎湃雪白的鲜奶油。

pancake还在轻微晃荡，卖相豪华得似高级酒店的大师作品。

 

「Jarvis,麻烦拍下来，让Tony明早第一眼看到就是这1.5 x 1.5米的巨型美食照。」

 

「好的，博士。」智能管家的声音好像有丝笑意。

 

「哈哈，他会追杀我们的哈哈。」

队长笑得合不拢嘴。

*                                     *                                 *

队长将甜点分成两份拎到木餐桌上，顺带瞄一眼博士已经空了的咖啡杯，倒了两杯温水。

他自然地落坐，摆好餐具，很有绅士风度地拉开身旁的椅子。

 

Banner瞬间犹豫起来，站定原地。

「我还是拎上实验室...」

 

「伴着那些繁复数据吃肯定会消化不良。其实你更该吃完便刷牙睡觉，快三点了。」

队长轻轻皱眉，一脸不赞同。

 

不想被当成小孩子对待，他当然知道睡觉之前的步骤是刷牙好吗。

但博士还是缓缓走向餐桌，哂笑道「...队长的命令?」

 

「队长的命令。」

Cap摊开双手，笑容与他如出一辙。

 

*                                    *                                *

Pancake好吃得超乎想象。

热暖、绵密的口感，蓬松得像含着云朵，云呢拿的温柔混和奶香，抚慰着口腔，咀嚼之下变得湿润滑溜，不毫吹灰之力便能咕嘟吞下。

焦糖的浓郁，枫糖的独特风味与水果的酸涩配合得天衣无缝，减轻了腻感，平衡得剛好。

 

「当超级英雄可能耽误了你当大厨的天份。」

博士说，哄得队长咬着叉子勾起嘴角。

 

他俩一直称赞着手工甜点有多好吃，不管用词已经到达夸张失实、自吹自擂的境地。

然而，屏弃了羞耻之心互相吹捧了一轮之后，偌大的空间只剩下轻微咀嚼的声音。

 

 

「..........................................」

 

之前说过了，他们其实「不熟」。

 

频繁的交流只发生在会议或者战场上，而那些场合除了他们还有很多人。

不需拯救世界的日子，博士总躲在实验室，而队长总是在锻炼或者与神盾局开会，二人单独相处的时间屈指可数。

失去了周遭环境的话题助力，兩人之间的气氛无可避免地滑向微妙的尴尬。

 

Cap本来也不是很健谈的人，手中精雕细琢的演讲稿没法完全剥削 Brooklyn温文青年的影子。

而Banner以往长时间离群索居，对社交生活避之则吉，更不擅长顺口开河、侃侃而谈。

 

非要说的话，其实他更习惯这种沉默，只怕队长正在绞尽脑汁救亡。

于是他囫囵吞下所有食物，喝了口水润喉咙。

 

「那么我先回去...」

「你还会想吃...」

 

他们的说话撞在一起，一个想要结束话题，一个意圖带起新话题。

二人错愕的视线对上，扯起僵硬的微笑。

 

「那我先回房了。餐具浸水留给我明天洗吧。」

Banner抹抹嘴，站起来说。

 

队长搔搔头，似乎三时半刻没打算离开「我洗吧，晚安。」

 

「你觉得你能至少睡几个小时吗?不太想看到你四小时后在煎太阳蛋。」

博士抱起手臂，不禁端起老母鸡的架子。

 

「可以，博士，不用担心。」

队长诚恳地答应。

当然，以他的气质说句脏话也肯定特别诚恳。

 

「嗯，晚安。」

博士在玻璃门滑开前，转头再看队长的背影一眼。

 

 

男人正沉静地凝望着如墨天色。

丝毫不似電視報導上发光发热的超级英雄。

**Author's Note:**

> 不是美食節目!!重申不是在寫美食節目XDDDDDD
> 
> 只是自己近來很想弄Soufflé pancake，讓他倆先弄一個成功版(是有多無聊)  
> 深宵一起弄甜品的兩人很缺神經但也很悠閒。
> 
> 如果有人想看，這篇可能會有後續，讓他們更加熟悉彼此。


End file.
